KAISOO : MANNEQUIN
by swaggerexo
Summary: Kai berniat untuk membeli boneka manekin di sebuah toko manekin di dekat kantornya untuk kekasihnya yang akan Ia nikahi, Krystal. tetapi manekin itu berubah menjadi manusia yang awalnya Kai benci, mengubah jalur pikirannya akan Gay dan Kyungsoo terlalu norak! tetapi lama" Ia merasa jatuh cinta setelah Krystal mengabaikannya.. MIND TO REVIEW?


Title : KAISOO : MANNEQUIN

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T / M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO - K

- Do Kyungsoo aka Dio EXO - K

- Krystal F(X)

OC : RANDOM

Kai sedang surfey tempat untuk pekerjaan Krystal, kekasih Kai dengan Tiffany. tetapi saat Ia melewati satu tempat ada satu manekin yang tiba-tiba membuat Namja berkulit tan itu terhenti dan menatap manekin itu dalam-dalam.

1 minggu setelah Kai melihat manekin itu bersama Tiffany

"Mr Kim Jongin.." ucap salah satu pegawai Jongin di O Corporation. Kai menoleh dan terdapat Tiffany menuju padanya dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang perlu Kai teliti atau di refisi kembali.

"Tuan, sepertinya kita harus membeli manekin itu.." ucap Tiffany. Kai menoleh dan terkekeh.

"Manekin.." Kai membuang nafasnya kasar lalu memberikan berkas yang sudah di refisi dan di tandatangani Kai kepada Tiffany.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir seperti itu. aku akan menemui Sehun untuk menemaniku membeli manekin itu." ucap Kai lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yo Brotha!" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan merangkulnya. Sehun yang sedang minum Macchiato hampir saja menyemburnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan dingin. Kai tersenyum dan mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

"Hey, kau ini.. temani aku melihat manekin itu lagi dong.." ucap Kai sembari membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sekaleng Red Bull.

"hhhh.. baiklah" ucap Sehun pelan. Ia membuka kedua kancing bajunya dan membenarkan rambutnya.

"YESS! KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK" Kai memeluk Sehun dengan sangat ganasnya. tetapi Sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat penjual manekin itu, Kai segera bergegas masuk bersama Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun melihat banyak manekin disana.

"Kai, kau ini kesini untuk apa hah?" tanya Sehun. Kai hanya tersenyum. "untuk Krystalku.." Sehun terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Kai.

"Wanita jalang berpenyakit kanker itu? bodoh!" ucap Sehun berjalan menuju satu etalase bersama Kai.

"DIA TIDAK SAKIT KANKER BODOH! DAN DIA TIDAK JALANG! dia kekasihku!" Kai menggebrak etalase berisi seorang manekin. manekin itu bermata bulat,berbibir seperti hati Ia berambut coklat serta memakai kaos dan baju yang cukup trendi di tahun 2014. Kai menatap manekin itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku mau manekin ini.." ucap Kai lalu menyuruh pelayan untuk membungkusnya.

"Kirim ke alamat ini.. sekarang.." ucap Kai sembari membayar manekin itu seharga cukup mahal itu (sekitar 500 Milyar) itu. cukup mahal, membuat Kai bingung kenapa manekin semahal itu. tanpa ragu Kai membayarnya. dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kai, aku ingin ke starbuck cafe dulu. tinggalkan aku saja.." ucap Sehun tersenyum sembari meninggalkan Kai yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sehun berjalan memasuki Cafe dan bertemu dengan sesosok Namja yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kai yang melihat itu hanya ber-smirk ria.

Kai, entah kenapa.. perasaannya sangat bahagia. Ia mendapat telfon dari Krystal. Ia segera memencet bluetooth headsetnya dan tersenyum sembari fokus menyetir.

"Hi Baby.." sapa Kai.

"Hi sayang.. bagaimana? apa kau.. sudah membelinya?" tanya Krystal. Kai mengangguk.

"hemm.. aku sudah membelinya, aku juga sudah mengirimkannya ke appartmentku, jika kau mau lihat dan.." Kai mengembangkan smirknya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan memberiku sedikit jatah untuk hari ini.." Krystal berteriak di telinga Kai membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Kau ini! aku tidak mau! kau kasar jika bermain. lalu, kan 2 hari lalu juga sudah.. apa lagi sekarang kita sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah. kau ini bagaimana sih?" ucap Krystal mengomel tidak jelas. Kai semakin tertawa melihat Yeojachingunya yang menurutnya imut itu.

Hey, Kai tidak gay seperti orang tuanya termasuk juga Oh Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Oh Chanyeol malah sudah menikan dan akan mempunyai anak bernama Jasper. grosss. demi Tuhan, Kai tak ingin menjadi menjijikan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di appartment. bye Honey.. saranghae" ucap Kai lalu menutup telfonnya.

.

.

"Uwaaaaa! Kai! manekin ini sungguh sangat imut. awww tak kusangka manekin ini sungguh.. teramat sangat BAGUS! seperti hidup! gomawo Honeyyyy ahh aku mencintaimu...!" ucap Krystal dengan segera memeluk Kai yang berada di sebelahnya. Krystal memeluk leher Kai, Kai memeluk pinggang Krystal.

tanpa sadar mereka berciuman saat itu. Kai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Krystal. Kai memojokkan Krystal di tembok membuat Krystal sedikit memekik. Kai menaikkan satu kaki Krystal di pinggangnya. tetapi mereka harus menyelesaikkan aktivutas mereka karna Krystal mendapat panggilan dari bossnya untuk menghadiri pesta di Empire club.

Kai harus menahan hasratnya untuk memakan Krystal lagi, Kai memperbolehkan Krystal untuk pergi. Kai hanya tersenyum dan melihat punggung Krystal menjauh. Kai berkacak pinggang dan mendesah pelan.

"hampir saja.." ucap Kai sembari tertawa kecil, Ia melihat kearah manekin itu lalu tersenyum. Kai bersenandung pelan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Kai menutup pintu dan pintu kamar mandi itu terkunci, Kai membuka bajunya, dan mulai membasahi dirinya dengan air, Ia bersenandung dan menggosokkan sabun di badannya.

di luar kamar mandi Kai. tepatnya manekin namja itu tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar dan beberapa sparkle-sparkle berwarna warni menghiasi sinar itu.. dan..

Krasak.. Krasak..

"Sial.." ucap Namja bermata bulat itu.

"Hiaaaa!" Namja itu mencoba merobek plastik itu tapi gagal.

Namja bermata bulat itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja itu terdiam dan menendang-nendang plastik itu sampai Ia terjatuh.

dengan kekuatan yang pasti, Namja itu menggigit dan merobek sedikit plastiknya. dengan bantuan itu Namja itu merobek plastiknya.

GRAKKK!

"YAYYY!" Namja itu berteriak girang. Ia berhasil membuka plastik yang membungkusnya. setelah Ia terbebas, Namja itu berjalan di sekitar ruangan dan berbaring di dengan nyaman di kasur Kai.

Kai telah selesai mandi, Ia memakai baju one piece bergambar tengkorak (showtime ep 6 / 7 yang liburan terus paginya ngucapin wishes) segera melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan handuk yang lebih kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kai berjalan keluar dan menatap kearah manekin yang tiba-tiba.. HILANG!. Kai panik. sangat panik..

"MATILAH AKU. BISA-BISA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH!" ucap Kai frustasi, Ia mengelilingi ruangan. Namja bermata bulat itu melihat Kai dan duduk di atas tempat tidur Kai dengan wajah super imutnya, Ia memiringkan wajahnya melihat Kai yang sedang mondar mandir.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Namja bermata bulat itu.

Kai terus saja mondar mandir, membuat Namja itu sedikit pusing, dengan segera, Namja itu berdiri di depan Kai dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya! aku mencari mane.." Kai terdiam dan menghadap Namja bermata bulat itu, Kai menunjuknya dengan jarinya dan menganga tidak percaya.

"Salam kenal, Namaku Do Kyungsoo.. Kau sudah membebaskanku. terimakasih ya?" Pria yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum manis.

Kai terdiam..

"MANEKIN INI HIDUP?

TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Batin Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Fuwaaaaa~~~ Semoga kalian suka sama Chapter 1nya. ini sih buat testimoni aja. kalo emang ini reviewnya bagus.. bakalan di lanjut :3 for you! yang hardcore Kaisoo. maafkan Author jika ff ini tidak menyenangkan. hiks..

BUT KEEP SUPPORT ME YA :3 고마워! ㅎㅎ


End file.
